The Greatest Story Ever Told
by jennaloohoo
Summary: Will one song and dance be all it takes for the relationship to change between two friends.


**The Greatest Story Ever Told**

by

jennaloohoo

**Summary: **Will one song and dance be all it takes for the relationship to change between two friends.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, and the song "The Greatest Story Ever Told" belongs to Oliver James. I, however, do own a pink iPod Nano that, currently, has the song on repeat.

* * *

"Bella looks absolutely beautiful tonight. Doesn't she, Edward?"

Suddenly jerked from his musings about the beautiful brunette in question, Edward Cullen was brought back into the conversation with his parents and uncle. Seeing the smirk on his father's face, and the twinkle in his mother's eye, Edward knew he had been caught gazing at Bella Swan from across the dance floor.

Edward grinned at his father, "Bella always looks beautiful, old man," the group laughed. "You might need your glasses checked soon before you go back on rounds. Wouldn't want to mistake a broken leg for a heart attack."

Carlisle punched Edward's shoulder mockingly and laughed off his son's reply before leaning closer to Edward and commenting. "You know, it _is_ customary for the best man to dance with the maid-of-honor." Carlisle clapped a hand on Edward's shoulder before turning back to chat with the rest of the group.

Edward's cheeks flushed with the acknowledgement that his feelings toward the brunette, currently on the dance floor in his brother's arms, wasn't as concealed as he had been hoping. Edward continued to stare at the two on the floor, laughing on the inside when Bella continually stepped on Emmett's foot during the song.

"She could never dance well with Emmett, Bella tries too hard not to mess up, but then Emmett purposefully messes up." Esme laughed and took Edward's hand to pull him out onto the dance floor.

The two seemed flawless as they began waltzing to and fro amongst the wedding guests.

"Alice really outdid herself this time, don't you think?" Esme whispered close to Edward's ear.

Edward slowed their dancing marginally to look around them.

Thousands of white twinkling lights filled the canopy and illuminated the back yard of the Cullen house in Forks. Alice had shocked the entire family when she expressed her want to wed Jasper in the garden behind her childhood home. However, as Edward looked around the tent at the townsfolk he loved, he knew that Alice couldn't have picked a better spot.

The large white tent that had been erected for the occasion didn't look a circus tent as Edward had envisioned. A dozen round tables filled to capacity with people looked immaculate with white table cloths, gold-rimmed place settings, and crimson napkins adding to the elegant simplicity Alice looked for. Tall taper candles in the center of each table added to the glow about all the guests still in attendance to celebrate the union of two favorite Forks residents.

Edward felt his mother lean closer to him as they waltzed. "Edward, do not be embarrassed about anything your father said to you," she whispered in his ear. "Falling in love with someone is a blessing." Esme sighed and leaned back in Edward's arms to see his face. "I'm so happy all of my children are happy with their lives."

Alice and Jasper were wrapped in each other's arms, whispering sweet sentiments in each other's ears. Emmett was dancing with Bella, laughing each time she stepped on one of his feet before she would smack his shoulder for antagonizing her while his wife was cooing at their nine month old son, Matthew, nearby.

"Edward, falling in love with someone is a blessing, and you couldn't have chosen a better woman than Bella."

Edward choked on his next breath, clearing his throat discreetly to hide how his mother's words really affected him. He quickly looked around the room and saw Bella looking at him with a worried look on her face. Edward smiled at her before turning his attention back to Esme.

"Love? I don't know what you're talking about, Mom," Edward admonished. "I don't love Bella." Clearly, Edward was lying because he couldn't look Esme in the eye, but for the rest of the dance, he kept dodging her knowing look.

Another slow song was beginning to play when Emmett and Bella came up to Edward and Esme. "Bro, time for me to dance with my Mama!" Emmett boomed, causing the remaining guests to turn to see what broke the calm silence the atmosphere gave off. "Dance with Belly, my feet need a break." He and Bella both laughed before Bella backhanded him in the gut.

Edward grinned at the playful banter the two had with each other. "Don't worry, Emmett," Edward laughed. "I know exactly how rough Bella can be on the feet if she's not looking down and counting out each step of a dance."

Bella blushed a deeper red as Edward pulled her into his arms and led her out further onto the dance floor. "Bells, don't let what Emmett said deter you from giving me our dance." Bella looked up at Edward, smiling slightly before snaking her left hand around his neck and placing her right hand into his. "It's all in the leading."

The soft melody continued as Edward and Bella let the music playing encompass them into the timeless steps of a man and woman expressing some emotion that runs much deeper than any relationship they had encountered before.

Invisible strings had been pulling them together since Bella moved in with her father when she was seventeen instead of moving to Jacksonville with her mom and new step-father. Alice and Bella had become great friends since Bella's first day at Forks High School, and by extension, Edward had been drug into their impossible friendship. Their differences were apparent. Where Alice is all frills, and lace, and high heels, Bella is jeans, and tee shirts, and Converse; Edward was automatically drawn into her laid back attitude and easy going mannerisms.

As Bella spent more and more time at the Cullen house Edward was drawn further into her mind and her heart as he learned what made Bella who she was. She was a caregiver to everyone and demanded no accolades in return; any types of recognition given to her were always waved off with a blush. She was the most unassuming woman Edward had known, and the more she revealed of herself the more Edward wanted to know.

His family was right. Edward had fallen in love with Bella over the years, and no one could ever replace her in his heart. It wasn't possible.

"Do you remember that time you took Alice and I to Port Angeles to see that Amanda Bynes movie where Colin Firth ended up being her dad?" Bella's voice seemed to catch Edward off guard and brought him back from his history lesson.

Drawn back into the present, Edward had realized that he and Bella had already danced through one song and had begun another; this one much slower than the last, but unthinkingly he had already slowed their steps to match.

"Yeah, I think so. Isn't that the one where she went to London to find her father?" Bella grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "I believe I do then, what of it?"

Bella was quiet for a moment before she blushed and ducked her head where Edward could no longer see her face. Rectifying the situation, Edward took their joined hands and pushed her chin up so he could see the beautiful heat that flooded her cheeks. "This song is from it," she said simply. "When we went to see it, I loved it immediately."

Edward listened to the introduction before nodding in agreement. "I believe it is in this part where Daphne's mother and father are dancing at her party." Bella nodded at Edward before realizing that he knew more about her favorite movie than he had let on.

"Hey! No fair. You told me that if you ever saw that movie again that you would die a horrible death and that I would be to blame since it is one of my favorites." Edward chuckled at the mock anger in her voice but was captivated by the shining of her eyes at the realization he had remembered something special about her.

"I might have watched it a time or two after you told me it was your favorite." Edward admitted to her and saw her beautiful blush again. It was at that moment that he decided to tell Bella how he felt for her. "I have a confession to make, Bella."

Chocolate brown eyes looked into his emerald green ones inquisitively and she turned her head to the side before nodding that he could continue. "Everytime I see this movie and hear this song, I'm always reminded of you." Bella looked at Edward confusingly, and Edward grinned in response because she would need more details than what he had given her so far. "Especially the song." Bella's eyes still held a confused look, but nodded.

Listening closely, Edward pulled Bella's lithe body closer to his as they let the music wash over them; temporarily pulling them from the present and into each other.

_Thank you for this moment. I've got to say how beautiful you are. Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for, here you are. If I could have one dance forever, I would take you by the hand. Tonight it's you and I together, I'm so glad I'm your man._

_If I lived a thousand years, you know, I never could explain the way I lost my heart to you that day. But if destiny decided I should have looked the other way; then the world would have never known the greatest story ever told. And did I tell you that I love you tonight._

Bella gasped and looked at Edward with a shocked expression on her face. Edward looked like a man who was in agony as he had just put his heart on the line admitting to his best friend that he happened to be in love with her.

The song was perfect to reveal himself to Bella. Ever since that day he had driven Alice and Bella to the movies to see that film, Edward knew that he had lost his heart to the teenager sitting in his passenger seat. Bella had always been special to Edward. From meeting her, she was the most beautiful person he had seen; both inside and out, and she continued to become the most beautiful person in Edward's life.

Tonight, Alice had outdone herself in bringing out Bella's natural beauty in the deep sapphire dress that contrasts beautifully with her pale skin and deep brown hair. The lights around them cast a ethereal glow around her and Edward could see nothing wrong with the vision of the angel in front of him. However, Edward acknowledged, Bella may look beautiful in an evening gown, but she is absolutely stunning when she is herself and not all "Barbied" up by Alice.

_I don't hear the music when I'm looking in your eyes. But I feel the rhythm of your body close to mine. It's the way we touch that sends me, it's the way we'll always be. Your kiss, your pretty smile, you know I'd die for. Oh baby, you're all I need._

_If I lived a thousand years, you know, I never could explain the way I lost my heart to you that day. But if destiny decided I should have looked the other way; then the world would have never known the greatest story ever told. And did I tell you that I love you tonight._

And it is true. All Edward would need for the rest of his life is to love, and be loved by, Bella.

All throughout college Edward had dated to get Bella off his mind. Having traveled to Chicago to follow his dream of composing at Northwestern University, nothing could keep the woman out of his head. Edward serial dated women who reminded him physically of Bella Swan, but none had the personality to match. During his junior year, Edward gave up dating other women entirely, finally figuring out that he left everything in the small town of Forks, Washington.

Alice had kept him updated on Bella's personal life while he had been away. The only relationship Bella had pursued during her time at Forks was with a man named James Kherington while she was studying in Seattle. Edward had heard it all from Alice.

James had only dated Bella because his fraternity brothers had dared him to bed the "Freshman Reject." Bella was more heartbroken to over James following the fraternity's pressure and hazing policy instead of the ruined relationship. Alice, however, admitted to Edward that Bella still hurts from the realization that no man would ever want her because she doesn't look like a model. But in Edward's mind, Bella looks more like a model than anyone on the runways of Paris or Milan.

Bella sniffed, pulling Edward out of his musings to look down at her. Tears had filled her eyes as the song began to close. At that moment, Edward knew that the moment to admit his love to Bella was close.

Taking the last repeat of the chorus as a guide Edward began singing softly into her ear. "If I lived a thousand years, you know, I never could explain the way I lost my heart to you that day. But if destiny decided I should have looked the other way; then the world would have never known the greatest story ever told. And did I tell you that I love you; just how much I really need you. Did I tell you that I love you tonight?" Edward sighed as the song faded out. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

Edward pulled back just enough to see a stray tear trail down Bella's face. He took his arm from around her waist and caught it before it could drop. He dropped her other hand and placed both on her neck. Bella's eyes darted from his to his lips before drooping closed as Edward tentatively placed his lips on hers. Once. Twice. And again. Edward softly kissed Bella, lingering longer on the third kiss than any of the others.

Leaning back to look into the face in front of him, Edward was shocked to see Bella's eyes still closed and a small, satisfied smile on the lips he had just kissed. Her brown eyes fluttered open to see the love and adoration Edward tried to reveal in his green orbs and the full smile upon his pouty lips.

Edward could see the thoughts flying around in Bella's mind as her face could show him every emotion she was feeling. She softly sighed and melted back to his body. Smiling up at him, she finally allowed herself to say what he had been dreaming of her saying for years. "I love you, too, Edward." Edward could feel the giant smile upon his face mirroring the one Bella had upon hers. "I always have."

* * *

**A/N: **For the past several months I have been toying around with the idea of actually writing a Twilight fanfic. I've dabbled here and there with writing about the characters, but I haven't had anything that I've wanted to post onto this site in a while.

So far my fanfic postings have been of the Harry Potter nature. Actually, if you happen to find my account (Jenna Kathleen) on portkey[dot]org you will find about seven different pieces revolving around H/Hr, R/L, and D/G. I have already done a H/Hr one-shot based on this song; however, my brain just wouldn't rest until I gave Edward and Bella a chance at it.

A huge thank you to coldplaywhore who completely reduced my fears of entering the Twilight fandom of writing. Her work is a major inspiration for me, and I know that reading her work has gotten me back into writing where fear of rejection had pulled me out previously.

As always, reviews are appreciated because they let me know how I am doing and what I need work on.

Jenna


End file.
